Jyuuyushi
The Sanada Ten Braves (or Jyuuyushi , also known as the Ten Heroes of Sanada) are a legendary group of ninja who support in the shadow the demonic family Sanada. Popularly known as Sanada’s Ten courageous warriors are all vessels of the wise, clever, and deceptive general Yukimura Sanada. Rumor says their strength; each one can substitute one thousand well known samurai’s The Sanada Jyuuyushi warriors live and die in darkness for Yukimura. And Yukimura also gives them full freedom. In other words the ten can kill as they like in the name of Sanada. Sarutobi Sasuke is portrayed as the title of Sanada Juuyuushi's leader: the current Sasuke is a young boy who later joins the group long after the previous Sarutobi Sasuke left it. Perhaps the figure whose very name is affiliated with the word 'ninja', Sarutobi Sasuke was a character featured in children's tales beginning in the early 1900s. He is generally believed to be a fictional creation of the Meiji era based on the historical ninja Kozuki Sasuke, though some argue for his actual existence. He is commonly listed as one of the Sanada Ten Braves, a legendary group of ten ninja that supposedly assisted Sanada Nobushige (more widely known as Sanada Yukimura) at the battles of Osaka Castle during the Sengoku period, and he is one of the best known among the Ten Braves. Since then, he has been featured in many Anime and Manga series, and popularized the name Sasuke as a common name for ninja. Sarutobi means "jumping monkey" — Sasuke is frequently described as being very quick and agile, especially in trees, and in some versions of his story is described as having been raised by wild monkeys. Samurai Deeper Kyo actually has an explanation that could be used in real life to explain the controversial history of Sasuke. Sasuke Sarutobi not a single being but actually the title given to the leader of the Jyuuyushi The 1st Sasuke Sarutobi (Shindara) was loyal, wise, and a talented highly skilled ninja. He was the leader of the Jounins (or top ninjas). No matter which side they were on everyone wanted to become a ninja idolized him. Not only was he the master of ever ninju technique but it is said that he could warp and manipulate reality to his will. After being informed of Yukimura's premature death and his failure to seize hold of the country through the Taishirou Tokito's predictions, he left the Sanada and joined the Mibu to spy on them and to save Yukimura's life when the time comes. He is probably the one history says was a rival to Kirigakure Saizou before the joined forces with Yukimaru and became best friends. The second Sasuke (Sasuke Sarutobi) is where history gets ist general description from. He is a ninja prodigy of the Sanada Jyuuyushi. Sarutobi, meaning 'monkey jump', is written with two kanji; saru is the character for 'monkey', and tobi is the character for 'jump'. He was known for his monkey-like agility and quickness, especially in trees. Many depictions portray him as having been orphaned and raised by a band of monkeys, therefore giving rise to the monkey-like abilities. This Sasuke is a Forest Dweller but he’s also a Rare Kind which means he has the power of a Mibu clansmen but the lifespan of a regular human. Killing techniques that are based on free and wild movements, indescribable cruelty, wielding skills that has no match. While it is not shown is the manga he is most likely the Sasuke that fought at the Siege of Osaka. The abilities of those who ave been given the title of leader of the Jyuuyushi were too great to be forgotton with the passage of time however the fact that Sasuke Sarutobi is a title and not a name was. Kirigakure Saizou is portrayed as the loyalist of Yukimura. Saizo Kirigakure was a legendary ninja of the final phase of the Japanese civil war. In the folklore he is one of the Sanada Ten Braves, and next to Sarutobi Sasuke, he is the most recognized of the Ten. As in the case of Sasuke, Saizō might be a fictional creation of the Meiji era popular literature, probably based on Kirigakure Shikaemon, although some argue for his factual existence. According to the historian Stephen Turnbull1 and non-fiction writer Joel Levy, there is a historical record of a failed assassination attempt by a ninja called Kirigakure Saizō, sent by the warlord Tokugawa Ieyasu to kill his rival Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Tokichiro Kinoshita). According to another version of this incident, presented by the martial artist and researcher Donn F. Draeger, the "careless ninja" Saizō was captured while only spying on Hideyoshi, which actually saved the life of the warlord because he was about to be killed by a double agent, Yusuke Takiguchi; Saizō's life was then spared on the condition of declaring loyalty to the Toyotomi clan. Saizō is said to be a master of Iga ninjutsu. Sarutobi Sasuke, a Kōga ninja, is thus often portrayed as Saizō's arch-rival, and after they both converted to Sanada's cause, best friends and partners. The name Kirigakure literally means "Hidden Mist", as such Saizō is often associated with fog and, by extension, illusion magic. In contrast to Sasuke, who is often rendered with an almost feral child appearance, Saizō usually appears as a calm, elegant, mature, handsome and sometimes feminine young man. The martial artist and author Stephen K. Hayes compared the portrayal of Saizō in the Japanese children books to this of another ninja "romantic figure" of the bandit hero Goemon Ishikawa. Kosuke Anayama 'is portrayed as the female double of Yukimura to protect his safety. 'Miyoshi Seikai and Miyoshi Isa Nyudou are portrayed as Nyuudou twin, bald and wear sunglasses. Jinpachi Nezu 'is portrayed as a close hate-love friend of Yuri. 'Mochizuki Rokurou is portrayed as a double of Yukimura when he is away from home. Kamanosuke Yuri is portrayed as a female and the cook of the group. She talks with a heavy Tohoku accent. Tohoku-ben, which is a stigmatized as a really rural accent even though there are many big cities in the Tohoku region. Tohoku-ben is said to be totally unintelligible to people who speak standard Tokyo Japanese. The Tohoku prefecture is famed not only for its weird accent but for its pretty girls. They’re said to be a lot paler than average and have rounder faces Kakei Juuzou and Unno Rokurou are portrayed to be Yukimura's loyal servants and fighting with him. Powers '''- Sanada Jyuuyushi Ultimate Technique - Ten Souls''' Nine of Jyuuyushi entrusted one ninja Gallery 518188744 small.jpg Category:Sanada Clan Category:Ninjas Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Telepathy